Pride and Wrath
by woody-naps32
Summary: While on a mission from the ninth Xanxus ends up in the renaissance era thanks to chrome. He soon realizes that he has to save squalo from an execution, help protect the future of the vongola, and stop an internal war between Florence and Sienna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm clock in my room. The sunlight leaked into the room through the velvet red curtains. It was probably nine or ten. I got up and went into the bathroom for a shower and to brush my teeth. After the shower, I opened the closet and grabbed my daily attire. This included a black suit and my two guns. I walked out of my room towards the ninth's office. He looked up from the papers he was holding and smiled at me.

"Good morning Xanxus. How did you sleep?"

I looked at him frowning and said, "great."

He went back to looking at his papers and I sat on the couch next to his desk. I looked at him and then the clock by his desk. The noise it was making was irritating and I was growing impatient as I sat in the old man's office. Finally my irritation exploded after I realized I was wasting my time and I asked, "Why the hell did you want me to come in here today?" He looked up again with the same smile.

"I'm sending you on an investigation today with some of my men out towards the Abruzzo forest. There are rumors about a hidden base full of enemies and they are planning to launch an attack on us. I want you to simply scan the area and don't do anything rash. We don't know what types of weapons they have or how strong they are." He made sure to make eye contact as he said that.

I started to laugh bitterly and said, "Who the hell do you think I am old man? I'm your son; the next mafia boss! As if I'd ever be defeated by some hermit trash out in the forest. I also don't need any of your men with me. I can handle it by myself and if I do need men, I have my own scum."

The ninth sighed and started rubbing his temples. "I know what you're capable of but this is a mission I'm assigning to you and I want you to take some of my men. If you do this I'll let the next investigation go your way." Seeing as how the old man wasn't going to give up I accepted. He gave me the papers he was reading before which were maps and profiles of some of the suspects suggested to be in the base. I looked over the information. In my opinion they all had funny names like Chrome Dokuro or Chikusa. I pushed the thought aside and listened to the rest of the information the ninth told me. After what seemed like an eternity I walked out to the front gate where I saw the people who would be accompanying me. Two were men and one was a woman.

She began by saying that we should all walk to our destination but I called her an idiot trash and ordered them that we go by car since the forest was an hour away. At forty-five minutes we would leave the car and then walk. They agreed and we drove in one of the black Ferrari's the ninth had. As we reached the place, I parked the car near a tree so that the shade would keep it cool. It was summer after all. I made sure I stayed far from them in case there was an ambush and I needed a shield.

After twenty minutes of walking one of the men spotted a cabin. It was too small to be a base but it was big enough to hold around ten people if they shared rooms. It was made of wood and nails but looked firm and steady. We split up and began circling it. As we reached about ten feet away from it I saw a light turn on and someone pull out a yoyo. Before I knew it one of the men fell to the ground and small toothpick like things flew at me. When it hit the grass, almost all of it cringed forward and became black before it was carried by the wind as ash. I looked back at the man and saw the same thing happening. I was slightly disgusted and slightly fascinated at this new trash. I charged at the door and broke in. Behind me I could hear the other man and woman yelling me to stop but this opportunity was too good to pass. They seemed pretty strong and I was itching for a fight.

The inside was almost empty with the exception of a couch and a small table next to it. After checking around the living room I climbed up the stairs and proceeded down the hall. There were three doors but the last one down the hall was the only one opened. I slowly opened the first door and inside was a room full of claw marks that stretched across the white wall and on the floor lay broken lamps and glass. The bed was ripped and scratched with cotton and wires sticking out from the corners. The window was smashed open and I looked through it. The woman who was with me and the two men lay on the floor covered in blood. From what I could tell, her stomach was slashed open and some of her organs were around her body. Her neck was also sliced and blood was still oozing out. From what I could tell she was killed about ten minutes ago. From the corner of my eye a shadow flew straight into a bush. I pulled my guns out and shot straight at it. The leaves began to wither into ash as the fire spread. A howl emerged and before I could shoot at the bush again a figure emerged and ran deep into the forest.

"Che," I turned around and closed the door. I slowly opened the next door to the next room. The walls were painted black instead of white but there were not claw marks or broken glass on the floor. Instead, candles were spread around embroidering the room and at the center was a large marble like box. The top of the box was leaning against the wall and inside was a pillow and a red blanket. I looked outside that window but there was nothing there. As I was about to leave I heard a yell outside and saw the man being neck locked by a strange figure. It was pretty dark because of the shade from the leaves but I could almost make out the person. This person matched the description of one of the suspects. According to the file his name was Chikusa and he was wanted by the Vendice due to his alleged man slaughter and cannibalism. This guy was going to be fun to kill.

I pulled out my guns and started firing at him. He dodged all my attacks and pulled out a yoyo which shot small toothpicks at me. I ran back in the room and looked outside. The man who was attacked was now dead from small wounds in his neck. They looked like bite marks but it was probably a trick. I scanned the area looking for the bastard but then I heard footsteps down the hall. I ran out the room pointing my gun from right to left. There was no one. The last door closed shut and I ran towards it. I flung the door open and saw a girl sitting by the bed. I couldn't see her face but she has short indigo hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a white summer dress and I could tell that she was probably wearing an eye patch. The room was entirely white and on the floor there was a drawing of a circle. It had strange shapes that bordered it and there was a star in the middle. I stepped in and pointed my gun at her head.

"You're Chrome Dokuro right? By order of the ninth I am here to execute you," I said as I pushed the gun closer to her head. Even though the ninth's order was to simply investigate, I couldn't stand here and watch as enemies of the family got away. The trash had to be eliminated. She got up from the bed and turned to look at me. Tears were streaming down her purple eyes.

She looked directly at me and said, "I feel sorry for you. You're full of nothing but hatred and anger towards something completely out of your hands. You should be happy that the ninth accepted you into his family and raised you as his own. Just because you can't succeed him doesn't mean you're any less of a person." She smiled at me but I felt anger boil throughout my body. Who the hell was she to tell me anything and how the hell did she know all this. I felt my grip tighten on my gun and I glared at her.

"How the HELL do you know all this? Did you hack into our system or did someone tell you? Answer me NOW TRASH!"I was starting to get really mad and my body was shaking with rage. Chrome stopped crying and looked at me with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry I angered you. You should try to accept the ninth though. He really loves you." I was about to fire when a trident appeared in her hand. "I know you probably want to kill me but I was sent here for another reason. I'll try to keep it short but it will be hard. First off, everyone in the world has a soul mate," That comment pissed me of more especially how cheesy it sounded but she didn't notice and kept going, "He lives in a different time though, a very dangerous time and really needs your help. He will die though, if you are not able to keep your emotions in check." I blanked out. Did she just say he?

"Yes, your soul mate is a he and no I did not read your mind." She smiled as she said that. I glared and yelled, "I'm not gay you trash!" I pointed both guns at her but she kept smiling.

"I know but when you fall in love things change. Anyways, he doesn't know anything about you either other than the same thing I'm telling you now about living in different times. Right now as we speak he's being held on trial for witch craft and you're going to save him."

"Hell no," I told her

With the same smile on her face she replied, "You don't have a choice." She lifted her trident above her head and swung it around. She began chanting something that sounded like portarci indietro nel tempo. The circle that surrounded us began to illuminate the room and the floor turned into nothing but mist. The last thing I saw was chrome waving goodbye before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the bright illumination of the sun. I was no longer in the cabin but instead a field full of wheat. Along the middle was a dirt road that stretched for miles. I got up, shook the dirt and bugs on my clothes, and decided to follow the path. It seemed like I'd been walking for hours in the heat until I saw a young man riding his horse. He had spiky blond hair and a light skin color. He wore strange clothing; a baggy white shirt and a belt that tied the shit around his waist. He also wore baggy black pants with brown boots that had the top rolled down. He seemed familiar somehow. When he saw me he slowed down and stared. After a minute I lost my patience.

"What are you looking at trash?!" I asked while giving him a glare.

He seemed surprised by my sudden remark and eventually recovered by giving me a smile and extending his hand.

"I apologize lad. It's just that I have never in my life seen such foreign clothing. And by the way, my name is Giotto, Giotto Vongola. A pleasure to meet you." He said.

I stared at his hand then at him, "You're one to talk. Look at what you're wearing! What century do you think this is asshole?"

He seemed taken aback by my remark and he brought his hand back to his black rein around his horse. His eyes looked away and stared at the sky. "It's the fifteenth century." He lightly galloped around me with his horse and started whistling.

I walked away and began to lose myself in thought. So, I'm in the fifteenth century. That bitch chrome better come and send me back to my time. Just looking at Giotto's clothes make me sick and I officially declare this time in history to be the shittiest. Not to mention I have no idea where I'm at or where I'm supposed to go. Wait, did the man say his name was Giotto Vongola?

Soon I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Giotto was running my way and when he stopped he started gasping for air. Did he get tired from just this little sprint? What weak trash! He really does resemble Sawada Tsunayoshi. The name suddenly pissed me off and I was really close to punching Giotto because of that.

"What way are you going?" Giotto asked.

"None of your business," I turned around again but he pulled my arm and twisted me. This made me lose all patience and I punched him in the face. Luckily for him he evaded it and punched me in the stomach. I winced that the pain and crouched a little.

"I don't understand how a young man such as your self has become so violent but please hear me out," he took a deep breath and continued, "The way you're going is really dangerous and with those clothes you will really stand out. Florence is in chaos with all of the church's cleansing ideas and conflicts it is having with Sienna. In about two hours they are going to have a public trial where a person is being accused of witch craft and treason in association with Sienna. I'm sure that you would not like to see that. The poor kid is so young and a friend of the family. I wish I could do something to help."

At the mention of the man being accused, my chest began tighten and a strange sensation spread to my body. For some reason I felt the need to go to Florence and see this person. I needed to save them. I needed to be with them. As I turned around in head of Florence Giotto stopped me again.

"Did you not hear me? It is dangerous!" He sternly told me with a worried expression.

I pushed him off. "I don't care. I have to save that person!" My own determination scarred me as I walked fast.

"You won't make it in time. It's at least another two hours by foot," Giotto thought for a moment then added, "Instead why don't I take you there. It will be at least an hour to get there by horse and if you are planning to save that man I want to help."

I stopped and thought about it for a moment. It would be faster and more convenient. "Alright then, take me to Florence."

He smiled and guided me towards his horse. Once he got on I followed and we both headed off deeper into the hills where the dirt road led.

"By the way kid, you never told me your name. What is it?" he asked.

"What do you think it is?"

"Well, you look like a Ricardo to me," he said as he turned slightly to look at me. I smirked at the Idea.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my name is Xanxus." I said with a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Xanxus," he said as he made his horse run faster. I know for a fact no one is pleased to ever meet me so I shook his comment off with an "mmm" sound.

In exactly one hour we reached the outskirts of Florence. One look and I was conflicted between admitting to myself that the city was cute or throwing up at the idea I thought something was cute. The roofs of the towns and churches were painted a scarlet red that made the white walls stand out. The tall, white buildings were elegantly constructed and shaped into perfect symmetry. Doves flew around the church bells that made a heavenly sound. The bell itself was godly looking. From what I could see where I was standing, the brown bell was perfectly welted and the engravements around the border simply added to its charm. Even the people seemed pleasant to be around with as they idly chit chatted with one another. The light blue sky gave the entire city a heavenly vibe. The entire scene looked as if it came out of a portrait.

"Beautiful isn't she," Giotto said as he latched his horse's rein to a wooden rail. "It's unfortunate though that Florence is facing has so many problems." He sighed and petted his horse then looked at me, "Do you have a plan as to how you are going to save him?"

"No, but I'll think of one when I see how bad his situation is," I replied. I felt uneasy for some reason and the sensation wouldn't go away. It felt awful; almost painful.

"I will help you in any way I can," and with a smile on his face he pulled my arm, "but first, we need to get you out of these clothes. If the city guards see you with this they'll incarcerate you."

I pulled my arm away but kept following him. We walked down the streets until Giotto motioned for me to enter a small house that was just around the corner. "Good afternoon G I need a favor," he asked the man who was currently eating some bread and drinking wine.

This G person reminded me of Sawada's storm guardian although; he seemed more relaxed and calm. His hair was a ruby red color and a strange mark covered his face. This must be the first generation storm guardian.

He looked at Giotto first, "Of course Giotto," then looked at me with a curious expression, "Who's the kid?"

I glared and growled at him. How dare he call me, Xanxus Vongola next generation mafia boss a kid? Giotto smiled and said "His name is Xanxus and he plans to rescue his friend from the trial. But before we do that, I was hoping you could let him borrow some clothes. His will definitely draw too much attention and will make things harder." G stared and went into one of the rooms. When he came back he had a pair of brown pants, a beige shirt, and black boots that resembled Giotto's.

"You can borrow this kid, but remember to wash them later." He said with a smirk. I growled again and took the clothes from his hand. I walked into a room and changed. When I came out Giotto and G had their weapons ready for battle.

We walked outside and went to the town square where many people were gathered. There was a large wooden podium and a very fat many stood at the center. He wore yellow tights and a purple shirt embroidered with a dragon and his shoes were brown and pointy. A rapier hung from his belt and he seemed to be playing with his beard as he read some papers. Behind him stood a large wooden pole where someone was tied to it. I couldn't see the face because a sack covered their face but strands of silver hair were peeking out from the holes it had. She seemed extremely beautiful if she had hair like that. She was wearing rags that were old and torn. Surrounding her at the bottom was a huge pile of wood.

Giotto and G helped me get closer and we were almost to the front until the bearded man started talking.

"Today we have us here a wizard. With his evil satanic magic he will harm us and kill us. What is even worse is that this man has given information about us to Sienna. The people of Sienna were the one who told this wizard to come. Do you see why we must hate them! It is because they do not like us. They do not like our intellectual ideas or the righteousness of our god. They are devil worshipers and we as Christians must rid them of this world," as he finished the last sentence a man with a black bag over his head appeared with a flaming torch. "Behold this monstrosity of a human being," exclaimed the bearded man as the one with the black bag took the sack off the prisoner.

I felt my heart almost explode as I saw the most beautiful creature in the world. Her silver shined with the sunlight and she opened her eyes which revealed a deep silver shade. I felt time stop as I looked at her. Then I remembered chrome's words, _'Everyone has a soul mate. He lives in a different time.'_ Don't tell me that she is a he? I sighed when I remembered the old coot on the podium say he was a wizard. It was hard to believe since she had high cheekbones and a slim body. It felt awkward thinking that my soul mate was a guy, but he was pretty feminine looking so it's a pass. Wait, how do I even know this person is my soul mate? And why the hell am I even thinking about soul mates and love and all this shit. I shook my head and focused on what the old coot was going to say.

"We shall now commence the cleansing ceremony."The black hooded man walked to the pile of wood and lowered the torch. People began to scream and laugh but I felt my heart sink. What I did next must have been the most reckless thing I've ever done. I climbed up the podium and pushed the black hooded man away.

Everyone stared in shock until the old coot said, "We have another traitor." I tried untying the rope but it was useless until Giotto threw a knife towards me and helped G keep the guards away. The prisoner looked at me with a confused expression.

"Don't worry trash I'm here to save you're sorry ass." I smirked as I saw him frown and pout. Giotto and G were able to clear a path. G exclaimed, "This way!" I picked up the prisoner and followed behind. We ran past many villagers and pushed them aside. This unfortunately, made it easy for the guards to find us. We were able to escape when we saw a huge pile of hay. The four of us jumped inside and stayed hidden until we heard footsteps run in the opposite direction. I sighed and began to get up until I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Voiii. I have a question for you." I turned to face deep silver eyes and felt my legs lose the little strength they had. But because I'm a man, I'll hold my ground.

"What is it?" I asked glaring at him.

He glared right back at me and looked me directly in the eye, "Who the fuck are you?"

We stayed there looking at each other until finally I broke the silence. "What's it to you trash?" He smirked and said, "Arrogant bastard aren't ya. Well whaterver," as he got up he extended his hand to help me, "My name's Squalo Superbia by the way."

I smacked his hand away, got up and ended up smiling slightly, "I'm Xanxus." After that, G and Giotto appeared from a brown door that stood beside the hay stack.

G while raising an eyebrow said, "While you two were introducing each other, we took the liberty of preparing four horses. I suggest we leave right now before the guards find us and take us away." With that we all got on the horses and Giotto said that the best option was to travel to sienna, so we rode down the dirt road where I had been walking a few hours before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, I never actually experienced a situation where the saying 'looks can be deceiving' could be applied. That is, until I met squalo. It took the entire trip for me to finally realize how annoying this trash was. True, he was beautiful and delicate looking but, he was also loud and obnoxious. Every time I talked to G, Squalo ended up interrupting and making stupid remarks. I ended up throwing three rocks at him during our camping time on the road which led us to a fight. When it looked like we were going to kill each other, Giotto tried stopping us but I punched him in the face. G being the right hand man, maybe, shot arrows at me and I ended up falling to the ground. Squalo laughed which made me want to kill the trash more. G being the great man he is, kept me from going on a rampage and stopped me from trying to murder Squalo at night. Either this guy wasn't my 'soul mate' or Chrome was really screwed up and for some reason, the name Squalo seemed familiar.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made it to Siena. The city was even more magnificent than Florence. The buildings were bigger and hanging from the windows of the apartments stood little balconies with plants and flowers. People around the city seemed to be in a better mood since they were chatting with big smiles on their faces. I looked up and saw a tower with a bell hanging from it. That must be the cathedral I once visited when I was little. I smiled when I remembered I hid inside and all of my dad's men went into a hysteria looking for me. At the end of the day though, they were all eating ice cream while I had to eat my spinach dinner before arriving at the mansion.

All three of them watched me smile and Giotto finally asked, "Have you been here before Xanxus?"

I wiped my smile away quickly and said, "Yeah. When I was little I came here with my dad."

Giotto smiled as he took the horses to a stable that was close to a bar and said, "You must have had a good time with him then."

I frowned and followed him with the horses.

After latching the horses, Giotto told us to follow him to his and G's home. Despite the fact that he and G dressed like poor hobos, they had a huge building. It wasn't an apartment; it was an entire apartment building that seemed to be the biggest one throughout the street.

"I'm sorry. This place is kind of small but tomorrow we shall ride outside the city to the forest about ten miles from here. We have a main house that is bigger so there will be more space and comfort," Giotto said as he opened the door.

I was surprised as to how the arrangements coexisted with each other. The table was a dark brown but the floor was a deep red and the walls were a light blue. It looked so strange but at the same time, welcoming. A piano stood in the corner of the room that seemed to be collecting dust and cobwebs. They should throw that shit away if they want to keep their house clean.

G caught me starring and asked, "Do you play?"

I blushed slightly as the question had caught me off guard, and I said, "No. I was just wondering why it's so dusty. Don't you ever clean?"

"I am hardly ever here so I hardly ever clean."

I kept scanning the room until my eyes locked onto Squalos. He seemed rather angry about something and just kept glaring.

I began to lose my patience until I finally asked, "What the hell do you want trash!?"

He seemed slightly hurt and taken aback so instead of yelling back at me he got up from the brown chair he was sitting on and left but, not before slamming the door shut.

I mumbled under my breath, "What's his problem?"

Giotto came out from a room he was in and said, "I wonder…."

Eventually, they both left to their rooms for the night. I was slightly worried about Squalo so, I waited for him. I don't know why or how but I've taken a small liking to him. I walked inside the kitchen and found a small pitcher of wine. I grabbed a cup that was sitting on the table and poured the wine. I took a sip and spit it out. This shit tasted like sour grape juice. I looked around for water but there was none. I sighed and sat back on the chair. I kept forgetting that this was about the time the renaissance occurred. From what I remember about history, they didn't drink much water because of the diseases they might have. Rarely if they did drink water, it would be from a spring or a pond. I hated this. I missed my home and my stupid family even if we weren't related. I missed having people to order around but most of all, I missed the technology. I sat there solemnly until the door burst open and I jumped slightly from the noise.

Squalo came inside stumbling slightly as he walked forward. I frowned and got up to help him. I tried wrapping my arm around his waist but he pushed me. I fell back wards as he yelled, "Get away you stupid scum."

"You idiot trash, you can hardly walk, how the hell do you expect to get to your room?" I yelled quietly.

He thought for a moment and pulled a bottle of what seemed to be beer from out of nowhere and took a giant gulp. He then threw the bottle to the floor and fell down. He caught himself and said, "I'll find my way. I always find my way."

"You're an idiot!" I exclaimed as I tried to grab him again but he just kept pushing me.

"Why the hell do you even care? Why the hell are you even up? Why don't you just go back to bed with G and leave me the fuck alone," he yelled as he tried to get up but failed.

"What are you talking about you dumb trash?" I made my voice a little softer and I tried one more time to grab him. I succeed but he ended up jumping and hugging me tightly.

"Do you hate me?" he asked as he kept hugging me tighter. I tried pushing him away but, he seemed to be really clinging on.

I sighed and replied, "No."

"Do you find me annoying?" He whispered gently in my ear. I hugged him lightly and said, "Just a little."

"I'm sorry," he said and he released his grip on me. He wiped the tears that were forming around his eyes and held back the sobs forming around his throat.

For some reason, I felt really sad watching him try not to cry. I leaned against him on the floor and wiped some of the tears off his face. Even if it was dark, the moonlight seemed to illuminate the color of his skin and hair. I could see a light shade of pink form around his cheeks. The shade of pink matched the pink color of his lips. I kept leaning in closer without realizing it. His lips were pink and wet. Before I knew it, we were kissing under the moonlight in Giotto's house.

Squalo, now realizing what was happening pulled me closer to him and made the kiss more passionate. We pulled away from each other to gasp for air. Squalo's once pink shade was now a dark red and he got up quickly and ran towards his room. Before he left though, he muttered something that sounded like good night before he left. I couldn't help smiling at all his expressions. I touched my lips remembering the heat Squalo emitted from his mouth. He tasted sweet, like grapes. I got up and left to my room. I didn't bother noticing the lump next to me since I was dead tired.

I was running. Not because I was scared because let's face it, Xanxus Vongola does not get scared, but because I was chasing something. I was chasing my steak dinner. We ran through a forest I had seen before somewhere. It was running with brown juice dripping from it. It wasn't even running with legs. It was jumping forward, and the closer I got to it the more I could smell it. My mouth began to savor it as I saw its juicy flesh. The steak finally fell down on a bunch of leaves but I didn't care, I was hungry. I jumped on top of it and bit down hard.

"VOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I felt something hard hit me on my face and I ended up falling on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and found Squalo starring at me wide eyed and clinging tightly to the blanket. His face was red due to either embarrassment or anger. It was hard to tell.

"What the HELL are you doing in my room?" He asked as he grew more flustered.

"You dumb trash, this is MY ROOM!" I yelled as I pointed to the area where my stuff was at. It wasn't much but it was still my stuff.

Squalo seemed to stare for a while as his face turned tomato red. Then suddenly he burst out of the bed and made a run to the door.

I couldn't stop laughing and then Giotto came into the room.

"Is everything all right? I saw Squalo running and I thought that maybe you two got into another fight?" He asked with a concerned expression. This kid was really starting to piss me off. He and Sawada were just too alike. Wait, who is Sawada?

After a long pause Giotto waved his arms in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at Giotto and glared at him. How dare he disturb my thought process. Giotto seemed to notice and he ran out of the room. Just then I remembered Sawada. I smiled because I remembered but frowned when I recalled he was the brat that took my place as Vongola's tenth.

I sighed and walked out of the room and into the living room where G sat on one side of the table and Squalo on the other.

G looked up and said, "Giotto's in the kitchen making food for us." I sat in the middle between G and Squalo. Squalo's face was still flustered and G was calmly starring at the piano. Finally Giotto came in and served us our food which consisted of scrambled eggs. I sighed and ate them since I was practically starving.

"So today we are changing our location to the one I was telling you about before and also introduce you to everyone else." Giotto said with a smile.

G looked up and said, "Are you sure we should trust him, what if we got the wrong person?"

"What are you talking about trash?" I looked at them as Squalo silently observed with interest.

"Well, do you know who Chrome is?" asked G.

I almost choked on my food at the mention of her name, "Of course! That bitch is the reason I'm stuck here." I pouted as I took another bite and stopped when I realized what I just said.

Giotto and G smiled and Squalo stared at me wide eyed.

"I knew you were from a different time when I saw you. No one wears the types of clothes you did even the Orientals don't have weird styles like that." Giotto said as he took a bite.

I yelled, "You knew! You should be helping me get back to my time period instead of wasting my time! Also, my clothes are not weird, they're normal!"

Giotto looked nervously at me and continued, "We would like to but, we really need your help stopping this upcoming war and Chrome said there was no one better than you for the job."

"So you knew who I was?" I asked.

"No, but chrome said that you would be wearing strange clothes and that you would be very rude." Giotto added with a smile. I don't care if he is the first generation Vongola boss. This trash needed to die! Wait, what's Vongola. I shook my head trying to remember.

"Chrome said that you would also start to forget things about your time. She said that this was like a ticking time bomb. If you do not accomplish what you were sent here to do, you would forever forget and never return to your time," as Giotto said this, I noticed a hint of guilt in his eyes.

The room remained silent as everyone waited for my response. There really wasn't a choice for me because I would either do nothing and stay here or, fight this stupid war and return.

I sighed and said, "Well, what's the plan trash?"

Giotto smiled and pointed at Squalo, "It's better if he tells you. In the mean time, G and I will get the horses ready so we can head to the main house."

As G and Giotto left I turned to face Squalo. His cheeks were the same shade of pink as last night. I smirked and said, "Start talking trash!"

Squalo looked away and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything and don't even think of hiding anything or else."

Squalo turned brighter, stood up, and yelled, "Or else what you shitty scum!"

I stood up and pushed him against the table. "Or else, I'll do worse than this." I pulled his shirt close to me and began kissing him. He tried pushing me away but I held him tightly and forced the kiss on him. I slid my tongue into his hot mouth and played with his. Squalo hesitated at first but the slowly seemed to give in.

I sucked and licked Squalo's neck which made him start moaning lightly. I pulled my hand up his shirt which made him cringe closer to me. When I noticed how aroused he really was I bit his neck harshly until blood dripped from the wound. He pushed me away and after yelling in pain. I smiled as I licked my lips and watched his expression go from arousal to shock, to anger.

He tried to punch me but I caught him before he could do and real damage he pulled away still angry.

"Stop making FUN OF ME YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he flung his arm again. I caught it again and forced him to sit down.

"That was just a taste of punishment if you don't tell me everything."

Squalo still angry looked away and said, "There's nothing much to tell! Basically Giotto started this organization called Vongola. Some people think it a mafia and others think it's a revolutionary group. These people, including myself, gather information from around Italy and try to keep the peace without getting caught by government officials. Right now, our main objective is to stop the little civil war going on between Florence and Siena."

I listened closely to Squalo.

"Basically, the only reason why they're fighting is because of the main officials called the Vindice that live in the Vendicare palace in Florence. The head of the Vindice is Bermuda and he wants to keep all of Italy under the influence of the Catholic Church. Siena being more liberal right now is a threat and Bermuda wants to eliminate it." Squalo said with a sigh.

After an awkward pause, he got up and stood by the door still not facing me. "G and Giotto are ready so we should head out now. I'll explain the situation to you more along the road. Hopefully the rest of Vongola is at the main house."

I followed behind him and just as he said, G and Giotto were walking towards us with four horse saddled and ready for riding. When we got on, Giotto guided us East outside of Siena into a forest.


End file.
